greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Lauria
Dan Lauria played Martin Davis in the season eleven Grey's Anatomy episode Don't Dream It's Over. Career Filmography *''Captain for Dark Mornings'' (????) *''Reeling Isaac (short)'' (2019) *''Bad Impulse'' (2018) *''The Chinese Cop'' (2018) *''The Eagle and the Albatross'' (2018) *''Locating Silver Lake'' (2018) *''An American Dog Story'' (2017) *''Wrapped Up In Christmas'' (2017) *''Frank (short)'' (2017) *''The Concessionaires Must Die!'' (2017) *''7 Days (short)'' (2016) *''Kat Fight!'' (2016) *''I'm Not Ready for Christmas'' (2015) *''Sister'' (2014) *''Resilience for Veterans I, II, III (short)'' (2013) *''Make Your Move'' (2013) *''iVOTE (short)'' (2012) *''Life of Lemon'' (2011) *''Here's the Kicker'' (2011) *''The Five'' (2010) *''The Waiter'' (2010) *''Dead Air'' (2009) *''Donna on Demand'' (2009) *''Ben Again'' (2009) *''Alien Trespass'' (2009) *''InSearchOf'' (2009) *''The Spirit'' (2008) *''The Gold Lunch (short)'' (2008) *''Finish Line'' (2008) *''Dear Me'' (2008) *''The Proctor (short)'' (2007) *''Big Momma's House 2'' (2006) *''Jesus, Mary and Joey'' (2005) *''Bust (short)'' (2005) *''The Signs of the Cross'' (2005) *''Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Charlie's Angels''' (2004) *''Dead Canaries'' (2003) *''Untitled Jenny McCarthy Project'' (2003) *''The Empath'' (2002) *''High Times Potluck'' (2002) *''Outside the Law'' (2002) *''Contagion'' (2002) *''Ricochet River'' (2001) *''Speechless... (short)'' (2001) *''Full Disclosure'' (2001) *''Hangman'' (2001) *''Full Circle (short)'' (2001) *''Bad Dog (short)'' (2000) *''Trees'' (2000) *''Fear Runs Silent'' (2000) *''Common Ground'' (2000) *''A Wake in Providence'' (1999) *''Stranger in My House'' (1999) *''Justice'' (1999) *''Mr. Murder'' (1998) *''Wide Awake'' (1998) *''True Friends'' (1998) *''Rhapsody in Bloom'' (1998) *''Merry Christmas, George Bailey'' (1997) *''The Rockford Files: Shoot-Out at the Golden Pagoda'' (1997) *''Prison of Secrets'' (1997) *''Dog Watch'' (1997) *''The Bachelor's Baby'' (1996) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Terror in the Family'' (1996) *''The Rockford Files: Godfather Knows Best'' (1996) *''No One Could Protect Her'' (1996) *''In the Line of Duty: Hunt for Justice'' (1995) *''Excessive Force II: Force on Force'' (1995) *''Rise and Walk: The Dennis Byrd Story'' (1994) *''Another Stakeout'' (1993) *''In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco'' (1993) *''From the Files of Joseph Wambaugh: A Jury of One'' (1992) *''Overexposed'' (1992) *''Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace'' (1991) *''In the Line of Duty: A Cope for the Killing'' (1990) *''The Big One: The Great Los Angeles Earthquake'' (1990) *''Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder'' (1989) *''Police Story: Cop Killer'' (1988) *''Quiet Victory: The Charlie Wedemeyer Story'' (1988) *''David'' (1988) *''Angel in Green'' (1987) *''Stakeout'' (1987) *''Doing Life'' (1986) *''9½ Weeks'' (1986) *''South Bronx Heroes'' (1985) *''Brass'' (1985) *''Kojak: The Belarus File'' (1985) *''Without a Trace'' (1983) *''Muggable Mary, Street Cop'' (1982) *''C.O.D.'' (1981) Television *''The Resident'' (2019) *''This Is Us'' (2018) *''Shameless'' (2018) *''Man with a Plan'' (2018) *''NCIS'' (2017) *''The Night Shift'' (2017) *''Elementary'' (2017) *''Pitch'' (2016) *''Royal Pains'' (2016) *''The Good Wife'' (2013-2015) *''Blue Bloods'' (2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2015) *''Perception'' (2012-2015) *''A to Z'' (2015) *''Sullivan & Son'' (2012-2014) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2014) *''Person of Interest'' (2013) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2011-2012) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2003-2011) *''Nurse Jackie'' (2011) *''Late Show with David Letterman'' (2011) *''Eden'' (2011) *''The Hard Times of RJ Berger'' (2010) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2010) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2010) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Leverage'' (2009) *''Lipstick Jungle'' (2009) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2008) *''Army Wives'' (2008) *''The Bronx Is Burning (mini-series)'' (2007) *''The Black Donnellys'' (2007) *''The Wedding Bells'' (2007) *''Psych'' (2007) *''The Path to 9/11 (mini-series)'' (2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2006) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005) *''Come to Papa'' (2004) *''Ed'' (2002-2004) *''JAG'' (1996-2003) *''7th Heaven'' (2003) *''The Education of Max Bickford'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2001-2002) *''Smallville'' (2001) *''Citizen Baines'' (2001) *''Arli$$'' (2001) *''The Fugitive'' (2001) *''Law & Order'' (2000-2001) *''N.Y.U.K.'' (2000) *''Static Shock'' (2000) *''Third Watch'' (2000) *''Providence'' (2000) *''ER'' (2000) *''The Hoop Life'' (1999-2000) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999) *''Working'' (1999) *''F/X: The Series'' (1998) *''From the Earth to the Moon (mini-series)'' (1998) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1998) *''Costello'' (1998) *''Push'' (1998) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1997) *''Michael Hayes'' (1997) *''You Wish'' (1997) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1997) *''Party of Five'' (1996-1997) *''Crisis Center'' (1997) *''Boy Meets World'' (1997) *''Chicago Hope'' (1996) *''NYPD Blue'' (1996) *''Amazing Grace'' (1995) *''Burke's Law'' (1995) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1995) *''The Commish'' (1994) *''The Wonder Years'' (1988-1993) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1989) *''Sonny Spoon'' (1988) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1986-1988) *''Head of the Class'' (1988) *''Hooperman'' (1987-1988) *''Wiseguy'' (1987) *''Sledge Hammer!'' (1987) *''Growing Pains'' (1986-1987) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1985-1987) *''L.A. Law'' (1987) *''At Mother's Request (mini-series)'' (1987) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1986) *''Hunter'' (1986) *''Simon & Simon'' (1986) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1985) *''Misfits of Science'' (1985) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1985) *''The New Mike Hammer'' (1984) *''One Life to Live'' (1984) *''The Doctors'' (1977) External Links * * Category:Actors